Chocolate Covered Banana
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: An outing to a hamburger restaurant isn't enough to pacify Alfred's hunger. The robust American is craving a little dessert, and Arthur will be the one serving it to him. USUK


**Hey guys~! I just got out of writing hibernation (aka writer's block) and I've decided to try something new! I haven't written smut in a while, and even though I've written several yaoi fics, this is my first yaoi lemon. Le gasp! **

**For those who have read my Spamano fic Cherry Bomb, my inspiration came from an ice cream shop called Ritter's. Guess where this story was inspired from? XD I went there yesterday, and one of the flavors of the day was Chocolate Covered Banana. The innuendo was prominent, haha!**

**Even though this is my first yaoi lemon, I know I can do it, so I'm gonna go for it! I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'll see you at the bottom. :3**

* * *

_**Title: **__Chocolate Covered Banana_

_**Rating: **__M (If you don't like boy on boy, then leave now or forever hold your flames)_

_**Pairing: **__USUK_

_**Disclaimer: **__Let's take a vote. How many of you believe I own the Hetalia franchise? Raise your hand._

_**Summary: **An outing to a hamburger restaurant isn't enough to pacify Alfred's hunger. The robust American is craving a little dessert, and Arthur will be the one serving it to him. USUK _

* * *

"I'll take a Bacon Cheddar Double with cheese fries and onion rings!" Alfred F. Jones said excitedly to the Johnny Rockets' waitress.

The bubbly American's British partner sitting across from him, Arthur Kirkland, rolled his eyes.

"Aaaaaaaaand," Alfred continued, his voice changing to a more alluring tone. "A root beer float to share with Artie."

Alfred looked right at Arthur with flirtatiously lidded eyes. Arthur tried his best to prevent a cherry red blush from showing on his face.

"A-And I'll have a Route 66, thank you." He stammered.

The waitress giggled and wrote down the order before heading off the place the order in the kitchen.

"Don't act so coquettish in public, you wanker." Arthur scolded, but his voice didn't sound convincing at all.

"You're just mad that I caught you off guard with my natural charm." Alfred smirked.

"Natural charm? More like natural repulsion." Arthur muttered. "That burger you just ordered looked like it was taller than Michael Jordan."

"Don't bring Michael into this! We're homies!" Alfred cried.

"And I'm Santa Claus." Arthur replied sarcastically.

"And fairies exist. Not."

"They _do_ exist, you git!"

Minutes later, the delicious smelling food arrived to the bickering couple. Alfred's eyes brightened as he stared at the huge burger in front of him, cheese oozing off the side in an enticing manner.

"Artie, I think I just had an epiphany."

"Shut up and eat, you wanker."

The meal went on rather peacefully, except for a few debates on why soccer is a more suitable name than football. At one point, both Alfred and Arthur reached in to take a sip of the shared root beer float, and their noses touched as their lips held their respective straws. Arthur couldn't help but blush, and after Alfred took a quick sip of the drink, he gave Arthur a cute peck on the nose before leaning back into his seat. Arthur remained frozen for a bit, but then took a long drink of the soda and sat back down.

Alfred smiled dazzlingly at his English boyfriend, and Arthur slowly smiled back. Alfred's hand crept under the table and laid on top of Arthur's, his fingers curling around his hand.

From afar, their waitress smiled at the two, deciding to wait a little bit before handing them their check.

* * *

Alfred's stomach growled as he was driving Arthur to the American's house.

"What's the matter? Do you need a loo?" Arthur asked, snickering slightly.

"First of all, what the hell is a loo?" Alfred asked. "And second of all, if you're asking about my stomach, I'm still hungry!"

Arthur's eyes widened. "You just finished a huge burger! How on Earth are you still hungry, you twit!?"

"I'm not hungry for just _food_." Alfred whined. "I want something sweet, some dessert."

"Well, there's nothing I can do." Arthur told him.

A light bulb suddenly went off in Alfred's head. He smirked as he stepped on the gas pedal a bit more.

"There _is_ something you can do, Artie." He replied sultrily.

Alfred's words went straight to Arthur's groin.

"U-Um...?"

* * *

Alfred pulled into the garage of his two story house and quickly got out of his car. Arthur followed suit, a little bit nervous. Alfred didn't say much the whole drive home. Alfred unlocked the door and moved inside to let Arthur in first. Arthur felt a bit awkward as he passed the taller man, but not before seeing Alfred's lust filled eyes. He gulped in anticipation.

Alfred walked in behind Arthur and locked the door behind him, tossing his keys on the couch. He turned on the lights, revealing the nice parlor and the kitchen on the left side of the first floor.

Arthur looked up at Alfred, his heart beating fast. The American began walking towards him, each step causing Arthur to twitch. Alfred reached Arthur and then- walked right past him. Arthur blinked twice, not believing what just happened. Alfred's obnoxious laugh was heard from the kitchen.

"Yo Artie, go upstairs to my room, okay? I'm preparing dessert~!" Alfred called cheerfully.

Dejected, Arthur trudged upstairs to Alfred's room.

"That bastard got me worked up for nothing." He muttered, extremely irritated.

Arthur sat on the bed, his face in his hands. "That tosser... he really can't read the mood, can he?"

Five minutes later, Arthur could hear Alfred coming up the stairs.

"Arthuuuuuur!" Alfred called in a sing-song voice.

"Sod off you wanker!" Arthur snapped.

Alfred stopped in front of his door, a bit shocked at his boyfriend. Arthur was hidden under Alfred's blanket so he couldn't see him at all.

"What's with that?" Alfred asked, confused. "I just-"

"Leave me alone and eat your diabetes with chocolate somewhere else." Arthur barked.

Alfred's lively smile disappeared. Arthur could hear Alfred laying several items down on his desk. Suddenly, the blanket was ripped off of him. He yelped in shock.

"What the hell are you-?" Arthur cut himself off when he saw Alfred's expression.

He looked a bit hurt, but he had a playful look on his face.

"Oh dearest Artie, did you really think I was simply going to fix dessert?" He purred.

Arthur shivered. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I said I would _prepare_ it. _You_, Arthur, are going to serve it to me." Alfred smirked, running a hand down Arthur's leg.

"How am I g-going to do that?" Arthur stammered, blushing.

"Artie, I know you're a pervert. Take a wild guess." Alfred grinned.

"I am _not _a per- mmph!" Arthur was silenced by Alfred's lips pressing against his in a heated kiss.

Alfred leaned into Arthur, causing both of them to fall back onto the bed. Arthur moaned, granting Alfred an opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. The British man tangled his fingers into his boyfriend's hair in utter bliss. Alfred pulled away, causing Arthur to whine.

"It's time for you to serve me." Alfred whispered in Arthur's ear.

Alfred pointed over to his desk. Arthur followed Alfred's finger and found a small assortment of whipped creams, cherries, and syrups. Arthur's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what Alfred meant by "serving" him.

"You're going to put that stuff on me?" Arthur asked.

"That's sort of a no brainer, Sherlock." Alfred grinned, kissing Arthur's forehead.

"Don't bring Sherlock into this." Arthur moaned as Alfred kissed down his neck.

Alfred unbuttoned Arthur's shirt and pulled it off of him. He then grabbed a can of whipped cream and the jar of cherries off his desk. The American man smirked as he shook the can of whipped cream and aimed at the nozzle at England. He sprayed the cool cream around his chest, leaving both of his nipples free. Then, he opened the jar of cherries and placed one on top of each nipple.

Alfred looked down, admiring his work.

"Stop staring, you twit." Arthur whined. "I feel like Katy Perry off of California Girls."

Alfred kissed both of Arthur's cheeks. "In my opinion, you look much cuter in whipped cream."

Arthur blushed harder as Alfred's kisses trailed down his body and finally reached his chest. He licked the edge of the whipped cream swirl on the left side tantalizingly slow. Moaning, Arthur closed his eyes. Alfred dragged his tongue around and around the swirl until he reached the cherry. He licked Arthur's nipple, scooping up the cherry as well.

Alfred kissed along Arthur's chest until he reached the right side. Instead of eating the cream slowly, he engulfed Arthur's nipple into his mouth, devouring the cherry and some of the whipped cream. Arthur jerked to the right, moaning loudly as Alfred sucked on his nipple.

"Ahh, ah! Al...!" Arthur groaned.

Alfred lapped up the rest of the whipped cream, satisfied by his reaction. Then, the American reached for his desk and grabbed strawberry syrup and chocolate whipped cream.

Arthur's lewd expression was almost too much for the slightly younger man.

"You know Arthur, your face looks so delectable right now." Alfred told him, licking his cheek.

He opened the strawberry syrups and squeezed the bottle, the thick essence flowing down the right side of his partner's face. Alfred rounded Arthur's face so the syrup could trickle up the left side. Some of the syrup dribbled down to Arthur's lips, so the British man stuck his tongue out to the side and swept it across his lips in the most sensual fashion Alfred has ever seen.

"Damn it, Artie." Alfred groaned, feeling his pants shrinking two sizes too small. "You really are a pervert."

Arthur simply smirked, not bothering to deny the claim.

"Looks like we'll have to put that mouth of yours to good use." Alfred said, removing the lid from the chocolate whipped cream. "Open up."

Arthur did as he was told and opened his mouth. Alfred squirted some of the chocolate concoction into his mouth and then kissed him.

"Mmmm..." Arthur whined lustfully.

The taste of the chocolate and Arthur was exceedingly erotic. When most of the whipped cream was gone, Al pulled away and ran his tongue across the British man's forehead, licking up the syrup resting there. Then he licked across both of Artie's cheeks before reaching his chin.

"I was right... you _do_ taste delectable." Alfred grinned. "But now... I want one more thing." Alfred's right hand trailed down Arthur's legs and stopped at his clothed crotch.

"Mmm! And w-what's that?" Arthur mewed.

"I want... a chocolate covered banana." Alfred replied hotly.

Arthur glanced at the American's desk, but there was not a banana in sight.  
"How are you going to have that?" He asked, gulping.

Alfred removed Arthur's belt and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Silly Artie, the banana I want to eat is right here." He told him, running his fingers teasingly around his already hardened member. Alfred kissed around Arthur's stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel.

"D-Don't tease me!" Arthur moaned.

Smirking at Arthur's plea, Alfred grabbed the hem of his underwear and pulled it all the way down with his jeans, tossing both articles of clothing off his bed. Arthur blushed as Alfred stared down at his member.

"Don't stare you wanker." Arthur snapped. His remark didn't sound intimidating at all.

Alfred reached towards his desk one last time to seize the last item; the bottle of chocolate syrup.

"You're about to be eaten; how does it feel?" Alfred asked teasingly, placing light kisses around the base of his partner's cock.

"Hnn! Oh...w-wouldn't you like to know..." Arthur moaned.

Alfred licked the head before sitting upright, the chocolate syrup aimed at Arthur's member. He squeezed the bottle, sending the sweet liquid down from heaven.

"Uh! Ohhhhhhh..." Arthur groaned as the cold syrup cascaded down his manhood.

When Arthur was completely covered, Alfred put the bottle down and knelt down eye level to Arthur's throbbing member. He licked his lips before engulfing Arthur's entire length into his mouth. Arthur gasped in shock.

"A-Alfred! Oohhhhh..."

Alfred swirled his tongue around Arthur before taking slow sucks. Arthur's toed curled and his eyes squeezed shut. The taste of Arthur's skin and chocolate only encouraged Alfred to suck harder, desperate for that taste to linger longer.

"Oh, fuck!" Arthur shouted in pleasure, clenching Alfred's hair.

Alfred snuck his left hand upwards to tease Arthur's globes, spreading the syrup around and making it warmer. Alfred suddenly released Arthur's member from his mouth, causing the said Englishman to whine in protest. Alfred only smirked as he blew air onto his warmed member. The cold air made Arthur tremble in delight. Alfred didn't give his partner any warning as he devoured Arthur again, this time sucking hard and bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace.

"A-Alfred, I-I'm going to cum!" Arthur cried.

Alfred never slowed his pace and continued sucking him off.

After releasing a loud moan, Arthur held Alfred's head in place as his seed spilled into the American's mouth. Alfred swallowed every last bit before sitting up again, sweeping his tongue across his lips, catching any extra semen.

"To be honest, your seed tasted better than the chocolate." He said naughtily. "Turn around for me, Artie."

Knowing what was next, Arthur slowly got up and turned around on all fours. Alfred reached for the chocolate syrup again and squeezed some onto three fingers, massaging it around so it could be warm. Alfred used his free hand to tickle Arthur's leg and trail upwards until he reached his arse. Arthur gasped at the light touches. Alfred squeezed Arthur's left cheek before inserting a chocolate covered finger into his hole.

"Oohhhhh...!" Arthur moaned, trying to relax his muscles.

He thrusted the single finger in and out slowly, and after a minute or two, he inserted a second chocolaty finger. This time, Alfred searched for Arthur's sweet spot. And once he hit it, Arthur shouted in ecstasy, moving back against Alfred's fingers.

_Found it._ Alfred smirked to himself.

He quickly added his third finger and began thrusting at a fast pace, hitting Arthur's prostate every time.

"Alfred! Ohh!" Arthur cried, meeting Alfred's pace by thrusting back against his fingers.

Alfred removed his fingers minutes later and replaced them with his tongue. The texture change made mewl and moan much louder than before. Alfred darted his tongue in and out, stopping sometimes to swirl it around inside, tasting the chocolate.

When Alfred figured Arthur was prepared enough, he removed his tongue and stripped himself of his clothes. He aimed his hard member at Arthur's entrance, pushing in slowly.

"Mmmm..." Arthur groaned when he was completely filled.

Alfred began to pump himself in at a slow pace, getting the Englishman used to being so full. After a while, Arthur whimpered out "F-Faster..."

The lusty command was all Alfred needed. He gripped Arthur's hips in a steel grasp and pounded into him. Arthur tried his best to match Alfred's thrusts, but couldn't keep up. Eventually, his body gave in and slumped on the bed, but thanks to Alfred's hold on his hip, Arthur's lower half stayed up.

Alfred's groans made Arthur hard again as his balls hit the British man's arse with each hard thrust.

"A-Alfred! Touch me!" Arthur begged.

With an animalistic growl, Alfred flipped Arthur on his back.

"Lift your legs." He commanded.

Arthur did as he was told, and Alfred grabbed hold of his thighs and spread his legs apart as far as they could before reentering him at the same rapid speed.

"Oh, God, Al!" Arthur cried out.

Alfred then lifted his legs over his shoulders so he could clutch Arthur's member and pump him.

"Alfred! I-I can't hold it in!" Arthur shouted.

Arthur released his seed, splattering over his and Alfred's stomachs.

Arthur's muscles went slack, but Alfred wasn't finished yet. He continued to thrust in and out of Arthur at his reckless speed. Arthur was reduced to cries and moans, and no coherent words could be formed.

"Arthur... I'm going to come." Alfred informed his lover, gripping his legs again.

"D...do it!" Arthur managed to shout.

Alfred thrusted into his partner a few more times before releasing his long-awaited seed with a loud groan. He pulled out of Arthur, some of his cum seeping out. He and Arthur were both out of breath, and Alfred collapsed on top of him. The Englishman reached a hand up and ran it through Alfred's hair.

"We should have dessert like this more often." Alfred whispered against his lips.

"Only if I get a taste too." Arthur replied.

"I'll serve you a Dreamsicle if you'd like." Alfred smirked, licking Arthur's lips.

"That would be interesting." Arthur grinned.

Alfred kissed Arthur softly before the two covered up and went to sleep.

_**Finis**_

* * *

**Ah, I started this last night, and finished it this afternoon! I hope my first attempt at M rated yaoi smut fulfilled your expectations, or exceeded them, if I was lucky. And just to let you know...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I would love it if you dropped a review telling me how I did. No flames, please!**

**Well, ja ne! :3**

**PRK**


End file.
